War of Resurrection
The War of Resurrection was a conflict fought between the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth and the renewed armies of Mordor, Rhun, Harad and the goblins between the years of 89 FA and 102 FA. The Course of the War Assault on Moria The Assault on Moria was a large-scale attack on the Goblin controlled kingdom of Moria. The assault was led by the dwarf Gimli and his close friend Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. The combined Dwarven and Elven armies, around 500,000 strong, marched on Moria in the year 89 FA and gave the goblin defenders an ultimatum. If the goblins did not surrender Moria the army would attack. The goblins called a council of war. Half of them were in favour of accepting the terms of the ultimatum. After all, the Balrog had been defeated. The other half, including the Great Goblin wanted to fight for Moria stone-by-stone. As the Great Goblin wanted to fight, the goblins fought. Some of the goblins who had not wanted to fight either fled Moria out of fear of the dwarves and elves while others who had not desired a fight defected. These goblins and some of the dwarves were able to show the army the secret passages of Moria and tell them the goblins' tactics. The army entered through the entrance closest to Lothlorien. They crossed the ruined bridge of Kazad Dum via a rope fired from a ballista. However, this took many hours and was extremely dangerous. At least five thousand dwarves and elves fell to their deaths. The goblins in the army were able to scale the rock and scout ahead. They brought back the news that the goblins were marshalling in their thousands to defeat the Free Peoples Army. The army therfore, hurried into Moria's depths and caught the goblins completely by surprise. Nonetheless, the goblins' sheer numbers drove back the Free Peoples. A batallion of dwarves sealed themselves in Balin's Tomb and fought a large number of gobliins there. The rest of the battle was fought completely in the Mithril Mines or Dwarrodelf. After a fortnight of fighting however, the goblins conceded defeat and Moria was once again in the hands of the dwarves. Gimli was then named Lord of Moria. This battle also saw the end of the Elf-Dwarf animosity that had existed between the two races for millenia. Battle of Lorien The Battle of Lorien was fought between Elves from both Lorien and Mirkwood against Easterlings and Haradrim. The evil forces attacked without warning, managing to kill many elves before the first arrows hit them. The evil men stormed through Lorien, burning and killing as they went. The Mumakil of the Haradrim were a valuable asset to the army. The elves were overpowered and were quickly defeated. They fell back to Rivendell while the evil men celebrated their victory. However, under the command of Thranduil, the elves returned and with the help of the Dunedain Rangers, succeeded in defeating the evil men. Recapture of Minas Ithil With the recapture of Minas Ithil just after the defeat of Sauron, the evil forces had been dealt a harsh blow. The Uruk-Hai captain Krull raised an army of both Isengard and Mordor orcs and marched on Minas Ithil, intending to return it to its name of Minas Morgul. A huge army of 1600,000 orcs, Uruk-Hai, Olog-Hai and Dunlendings assaulted the city in the summer of 90 FA. Category:Wars